The Paths we Tread in Silence
by Ledauphin
Summary: When the battle is won those who survive must brave the hardships of rebuilding a life. In Resembool the Elric brothers begin a new journey, wrought with greater difficulties than the future they expected. "Are you crying!" Al asked bewildered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **

**The story follows the mangaverse, but it is slightly AU. I've altered details to serve the plot, like leaving Hohenheim alive for instance, but they are all in my opinion minor. Still I'd thought it would be friendly to warn those of you who prefer sticking strictly to canon that I will be veering off the path a bit. I've tried my hardest to keep the characterization aligned with Arakawa, but what I write is my interpretation, so let us hope that how I see Edward and Alphonse is how you see them as well. Thank you for stopping by. Reviews are loved. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:**

**FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa *bows***

_The white marbled floor muffled the sound of his footsteps so that the echo reverberating from the vaulted ceiling was as soft as a whisper. The air was heavy, ethereal, and filled with mist. His right hand reached upward to his forehead in order to shield the light. Squinting, he could barely make out a flower adorned apse at the end of a long nave. Heavy leather boots scuffled to a halt as he considered the sight ahead. He knew that something bothersome lay in wait, but his brain was at a loss for words to describe it…, the thing. The sensations gripping him however, were very simple to name. The feeling he experienced as he approached caused his breath to catch, his heart to quicken, and his lips to press firmly together forming a countenance of extreme displeasure. He strode forward shakily being at once repulsed and enticed. A young woman appeared, blocking the aisle. Her face was hidden. _

"_Move" he demanded, annoyed. She ignored the boy, smiling instead. He clenched his teeth before repeating himself. _

"_MOVE!" _

_She stood irresolute. Tolerance waning he made to walk by her, but she held out her arm. _

"_I have to pass you!" he exclaimed, on the verge of panic now, "there are answers up there. " He flung his arms forward in explanation, "I have to see them…or …er…know them" he corrected. Nothing changed. Gloom was taking him now painting his face gray. She was in the way and he suspected he was not strong enough to push her, nor clever enough to sneak by. _

_He hated uncertainty _

_In his frustration she opened her mouth to fill the silence with words he had once scoffed at long ago. Her voice was soft and frightening. _

"_If you believe in God"_

"Ed?"

"_You can live with hope and gratitude everyday"_

"Are you awake? Breakfast is here."

"_It's….wonderful"_

"Fine by me. I'm more than willing to eat your share."

A small flat pillow connected with his face and Edward Elric jilted awake. Grumbling at Alphonse's labored giggles, he allowed the cheap bit of bedding to slide to the floor. A nasty feeling of desperation lingered causing Ed to frown and rub his eyes vigorously. Unexpectedly, the church of Liore swam hazily is his vision, old memories intertwining with those of his dreams. He sat up fighting confusion and melancholy as his senses attuned to the smell of disinfectant and overcooked scrambled eggs. The nurse rolled a tray toward Ed and his eyes snapped to the beastly little bastard of a drink innocently sitting atop it. All musings concerning the dream evaporated instantly.

"Can't I have juice like I've been asking all DAMN WEEK" he whined angrily, earning an amused smile from the woman. Clearly it was entertaining to torment the adolescent.

"But I brought you _chocolate_ milk today" she offered cheerfully with a ruffle of his hair. He pushed her hand away forcefully. How dare she treat him like a seven year old. Shocked, the nurse recoiled slightly, pulling back her hands and resting them on her hips. Ed expected her to be offended and bustle off to leave him in peace, but this lady wasn't so easily broken. She regained composure and stared down at Ed determined to win the battle of wills. He didn't like being under her appraising gaze and was about to hurl an insult when she beat him to the punch.

"Here I thought you just didn't like the taste of milk so I thoughtfully brought you a flavored one. Well I guess all the other girls were right about you. I just can't understand why you'd be _happy_ being this height, but I guess you're contentment should serve as a lesson to me. "

Ed's mouth hung open for a second as his brain caught up with her words.

"I suppose it is more economical" she teased making a face, "You won't ever have to buy new clothes. You can keep the same ones you've worn since you were ten! TEE HEE"

Edward was furious.

The diatribe of profanity that exploded from him only served to amplify her laughter which could be heard clearly down the corridor even after the brother's door snapped shut.

Alphonse rounded on him, his newly restored body flushed with embarrassment. "Brother, that was ROUD" he admonished wagging a finger, "Would it kill you to have some manners and decency? You're almost an adult for godsakes! Learn some self control."

"Me?" Edward's eyes flashed and he drew in a deep breath preparing his defense.

"What about her? Did you see that lady's face? She enjoys laughing at me and making me miserable-"

"You started it" Alphonse butted in, "Yelling at her for bringing milk, which you need by the way.-"

"Stupid woman!" Ed seethed knocking the offending beverage to the ground with a splash. The room went deathly silent and Al's eyes darted from the mess to his brother's moody face. He suddenly felt very guilty for smashing Ed with a pillow moments ago. Surely that wasn't the catalyst for this foul mood though?

With the patience that Ed lacked, Al merely continued to stare at his sibling until the boy dropped his gaze and pushed away his food.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up," he muttered moving to find a rag. Al, deciding it best to continue his morning routine, slathered butter on a crumpet and took a slow thoughtful bite, savoring the pleasure of eating. He licked his knife pausing to stare at his reflection for a second. His face still startled him momentarily every time he saw it, but today as he pondered his features he felt the immense weight of Ed's sacrifice descend upon them. Something bubbled in the pit of his stomach and for the first time since regaining a digestive system, his desire to eat dissipated. He dropped his utensils and looked over at his brother. Despite his admitted remorse Ed mopped the floor with excess vigor, a clear indication that he was still pissed off.

"Are you going to tell me why you have your grumpy pants on today?" Al asked , frowning. Ed looked up contemplating the scene before him. Al was raising his eyebrows to signify his anticipation for a reply. Just this plain and simple fact that Alphonse could now communicate with Ed through a gesture was enough to move Ed to smile and feel lighter. He sighed.

"I had a weird dream again" he explained. He felt lame for admitting that it bothered him so. The feeling in Alphonse's stomach released. So it wasn't _that_. He salted his eggs and kept his face impassive, waiting for Ed to continue. Edward tossed the soggy rag in the corner and flopped down on the bed. Steeling himself he elaborated.

" I was in a place like a church. Sort of like Liore….but the feeling was different." He raised his hands to mime, "There was something ahead of me I desperately wanted to know, but couldn't get to. It was…like when I only saw part of the truth in the portal. "

He stopped meditating on whether to divulge the conversation with the unknown girl to Al. He decided to omit it, though he couldn't say why.

Al was quiet for a moment watching Ed drop his arms to the table and push his sausage around on his plate.

"You know brother, we've been on a treacherous journey for a few years now. Along the way we've fallen, gotten side tracked, hoodwinked, chased by monsters and worse, bad willed men. Now that we've reached our goal it may take some time before our minds recognize the accomplishment. It's natural to have a feeling of unreality about it. Give yourself a break and relax. The time it takes for us to heal postpones our returning home….to Winry and Granny. "

Ed's fingers twitched at the mention of their childhood friend. He immediately began shoveling food in his mouth to excuse himself from responding, though Al's knowing smile did not escape the elder's notice. Al began his meal again.

"I had a dream that the three of us were climbing that big oak tree that's in Mr. Tolleson's field, "Alphonse continued, his mouth now filled with food, "Do you remember how we used to race to the top?" he asked fondly.

A vision of skinned knees and shrieking laughter engulfed Ed's mind. Could he hope for such peace, such innocence again?

"_If you believe in God, you can live with hope and gratitude everyday" _

He gulped his food stunned by the memory. He utterly dismissed it as absurd when he first heard the words, but now as he stared across at his living, breathing brother he had to admit he felt thankful, but to who are what who couldn't say. Al was still reminiscing, babbling happily away but Ed's insides swelled with a deep aching …sadness. He was grateful everyday to wake and see his brother's smiling face and he had hope for his recovery …and hope to see Winry…to see her happy to see him. Was he allowed to have these feelings? Are the only predicated by a belief in God?

"You know we should do it again," Al suggested interrupting Ed's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Climb the tree! Sneak into Tolleson's yard. Being carefree and stupid sounds amazing!" Al finished off his plate with a flourish of his fork and allowed the cutlery to drop with a clatter, grinning at Ed expectantly.

"Yeah. You're right. It does" Ed forced a smile and blew the hair from his face. He needed to snap out of this. Al was right. He was just being hard on himself.

"Let's go outside and get some exercise" Ed suggested standing and reaching his hand out for Al. The younger still needed assistance to walk, but no word of complaint would ever escape his lips. The pain was welcomed by Alphonse, cherished even. For it was each shaky step, wheezing breath, or aching muscle that testified the reality of his situation. He had his body back, a fact that often caused the pair to smile during the stretches of silence they shared those days in the hospital.

"I'll be able to kick your butt again soon," Al winced as he tripped over a stone in the courtyard and gripped Ed for balance. His brother chuckled.

"I don't doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : There's lots of foul language in this chapter. Ye have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA **

"Tens full of Queens. Pay up Fullmetal."

A pair of cards slapped on the table and Roy Mustang's face blossomed into a handsome toothy grin.

"Piss!" Ed exclaimed throwing the remainder of his chips at the colonel who swept them grandiosely into the enormous pile he'd already swindled. Ed slumped low in his chair and crossed his arms. This game sucked.

"Ah…Piss is right" Havoc snorted eyeing his former boss who was shuffling the deck merrily. It was amazing how easily the man could morph from delightful to evil. "You could have just given him your money chief" he suggested turning toward Edward, "saved us all a lot of time. Mustang's gonna bully us out now."

He jerked his head to Alphonse whose own modest pile dwarfed in comparison to the other two players' chips. Al frowned dejectedly.

"Yeah brother, even I knew he was playing good cards this round. Why do you always have to let him bait you?"

"Shut up!" Ed retorted earning a tinkling laugh from Roy. "And YOU!" Ed pointed an accusatory finger, "You couldn't have possibly had me three times in a row, CHEATER!"

"You're right. Last round I only had a pair of twos," Mustang confessed evenly. His features were completely stiff and emotionless now; impossible to read. Ed snarled.

"You're lying. No one is stupid enough to go all in on a pair-"

"This is poker Ed" he interrupted quietly in a bored exasperated sort of voice, "Perhaps I sized up my opponent and determined that his skills at the game fell…ah…_short_ of mine."

Ed narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth ready to unleash a tirade. Matters weren't improved by Mustangs' smug face.

"Who wants to be good at lying and cheating anyway you sorry ass bastard! You're only visiting us to steal our money and piss me off-"

"Mission accomplished" Roy affirmed mockingly.

"I- do what?" Ed nearly exploded. Mustang guffawed.

"Yes Ed. I took off work to spend three hours stealing" he counted, "22 cens from a couple of kids. I'm that lousy of a person." The sarcasm was too much to miss. Ed didn't like admitting that he was kind of touched the colonel had even bothered to come by. He'd never visited him before and now Edward was insinuating the man had dubious motives. He wasn't about to apologize however, being the sore loser that he was. He twisted his mouth and settled on yelling at Havoc instead.

"Stop moving your damn leg" he demanded, "I can feel the damn floor moving!"

"Sorry man!" Havoc bemoaned, "but I can't help it. I'm Jonesin."

"Then go smoke a cigarette!" he pointed to the door his face now red with frustration. He didn't appreciate everyone making him feel like crap today. Havoc placed a hand on his twitching thigh to steady it and drooped his head.

"I'm trying to quit." The words were sorrowfully delivered, in a manner worthy of a someone revealing they had been diagnosed with a terminally ill disease.

"Good for you" Al responded politely. Jean chuckled and brushed the back of his head nervously.

"Its funny how the world works sometimes. I promised my mother that'd I'd quit the day I could walk again. haha" He gazed across the table at Mustang who had a genuine smile on his face now, "Guess I shouldn't have given up on that possibility so readily. Now I can't have anymore smokes!"

"There's your equivalent exchange then" Al offered gracefully, "Give up your love of cigs for a mobile pair of legs."

Ed rolled his eyes in deprecation. Everyone was belittling him so he'd just give it right back. He scrapped his chair away forcefully and stomped off.

"Maybe I'll just go outside and smoke then," he declared wrenching open the door, " I hear its supposed by a major stress release." He stopped abruptly, startled. Instead of a clear passage a person laden with a package blocked his way.

"I thought I heard your voice, hello Edward, " the girl beamed, smiling brightly.

"Rose?" Ed just stood there dumbly all etiquette forgotten as he tried to make sense of the situation. "What are you doing here?" he sputtered.

It wasn't meant to sound rude, but often, due to his candid nature, Edward's intent was lost on those he interacted with. He quickly realized his mistake when Rose's smile faded making him feel awkward. Maybe Alphonse had a point with this whole manners and decency thing. He was saved the trouble of apologizing however , because he was knocked out of the way by Havoc and Mustang.

"Rose? What a beautiful name. I'm Roy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is this your box? Allow me to carry that for you. I'm Jean and I'm 26. He's 31." He pointed to Mustang who scowled. Rose laughed at the blonde.

"I'm 18" she offered the information with a flutter of her eyelashes. Ed observed the scene, mystified as Jean motioned for her to come in. She followed her eyes falling on Al who waved cheerfully.

"Oh! Al? You're so cute!" she ran forward and embraced him causing the boy to blush furiously.

"Thanks for visiting" he stammered, "Coming all the way out to central! How'd you know we were here?"

"Well I'm in Central this week for a friend's wedding," she explained moving back and clasping her hands together, " I went down to visit Winry on the way here and she asked me to come by. I even brought a gift from her."

Al swiveled around to stare at Jean. Oh. MY. GOODNESS. He could smell it!

The box was opened to reveal a stunning, scrumptious apple pie and Alphonse's features erupted in glee. Everyone crowded around excitedly speaking very rapidly about the train ride here and Rose's many adventures while stuffing their faces with dessert. Everyone that is, except Edward who still stood precariously by the door, his brain in a jam.

_Rose and Winry were friends? Oh yeah they met in Liore. Something still isn't right…_

"Wait a sec, Why didn't Winry come with you?" Ed interjected. Roy coughed and some of his pie dribbled out on his chin. Ed ignored this and continued looking at Rose who didn't meet his gaze. The sign increased Ed's pulse.

"Well, she's really busy right now," she replied lamely, keeping her eyes averted, "but she wrote you a letter." Rose pulled the envelope from her bag and Ed snatched it without so much as a thank you and retreated to the corner of the room.

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_I miss you and am so thrilled to hear of your return to your bodies (mostly. Sorry Ed, I guess you're still stuck with me taking care of your leg). Ling, Lanfan, and Mei, were all here last week. They stopped on to rest before their journey across the desert and told me the whole story of the battle. You guys sure are brave. I'm proud to be your friend. Your dad is here now and I guess he's a permanent resident? I've been treated to several lovely evenings of him and granny drinking too much and telling me ungodly stories. Don't worry though. Your father assured me that he and granny were never involved (even though I did not ask!) and that granny was to wild and unruly for his taste. Apparently granny thought of him as her gay boyfriend. At least she just thought he was gay because he didn't date. Its so weird! _

_I've sent an apple pie with Rose since your condition will probably have you hospitalized a while and I can't leave at the moment. Lots of stuff is happening at home and I'd rather wait to discuss it with you in person. Please don't worry about me as I've handled worse. For now please heal and rest. I'm looking forward to your return, so I don't have to endure drunken escapades of two old people alone. Dear God come home soon! Love Always,_

_Winry _

Edward folded up the letter and released a long slow breath. A torrent of emotions was whirling around inside him and he wasn't sure what action to take first. On the one hand he was amused by some her words, but mostly he felt sad and frustrated.

_Lots of stuff is happening at home and I'd rather wait to discuss it with you in person. Please don't worry about me as I've handled worse._

Not that he'd ever admit it to a single soul, but he didn't appreciate that something had kept Winry from seeing him. Now that the brother's were free of the burden of the Homunculi he had half expected Winry to show up the next day at the hospital. Now Winry seemed to be in distress and couldn't talk about it. He looked up at the small crowd huddled together over her cooking.

Rose had turned her face away. SHE KNEW.

Ed presently returned his attention to the conversation at hand with the intent of barging in and demanding to be told Winry's predicament. But their discussion stunned him mute.

"Going to a Wedding by yourself just plain sucks," Havoc seemed to illuminating, "All the single dudes there are bound to be old, weird, or ugly. You'll have no one dance with and be stuck having jello shots with the bride's mom. "

"Is that so?" Rose queried leaning her chin on her elbow and coming within inches of Jean's face. "What do you suggest I do about it then? I don't know anyyyyyone in central."

Jean smiled roguishly, causing Ed's stomach to bubble in disgust. Rose didn't seem to mind. She appeared to be on cloud nine.

"I'd be happy to escort you" Havoc offered. Rose laughed girlishly.

"But I only go out with well dressed men. Do you have a nice suit?"

"No, but we could go shopping for one tonight."

"Won't all the stores be closed?" She blinked uneneccesarily and Ed had to turn his face away. He got himself a slice of pie as a cover for joining the group which he was rapidly regretting. In his peripheral vision, however something truly wonderful brightened his mood. Roy Mustang looked positively put out. Apparently a pretty girl speaking to another man and ignoring him was something he considered unpleasant. Ed laughed inwardly.

"We can go window shopping," Jean offered, "I know a great café that's probably close to some clothing stores."

"Sounds fabulous!" She stood to leave, taking Jean's proffered arm. Ed gagged on his dessert.

"What a minuted!" he choked, desperately attempting to swallow-

"I'm glad to see that you two are doing so well. Winry will be happy. Good bye!" Rose smiled.

"Hold it!" Ed coughed, "I just want to-"

They're backs turned. Al yelled a farewell over Ed's strangled words. He managed to relax his throat, but it was too late. Rose and Havoc disappeared behind the door and their amorous chatter died away down the hall.

"Ask about Winry" he muttered t himself eyes dropping to his feet in defeat.

"You know sometimes I'm mortified by your tactless behavior Ed," Al chided from behind, "You didn't say one nice thing to Rose, our GUEST. I miss Winry too, but you could've waited until Rose left to-"

"READ IT!" Ed commanded throwing the letter at Al who gingerly unfolded it. To his horror, Ed realized that Roy's sulking behavior had been replaced with a wicked grin and he suddenly had an immense desire for the man to leave. It was imperative that Ed have the first word.

"I guess Havoc forfeited, but you're the one who lost" he sneered gesturing to the door that Jean and Rose had exited "take your damn money and go home….alooooone" He crossed his arms and threw his nose in the air. Mustang remained still giving no indication that the words had bruised him at all. On the contrary, he appeared to be like a predator on the hunt. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"So desperate to hear from Miss Rockbell that you don't even glance at the beautiful woman that comes to visit. How dashing of you to show your girlfriend such loyalty." He spoke smoothly tracing the corners of his mouth with his finger.

Ed surpassed red and flushed a magnificent maroon. He felt so hot that he was certain a four course meal could be prepared on his forehead.

"It isn't like that!" He screeched pointing wildly, "I was worried…you know….because we're friends….and we've known each other…forever." The words bumbled out ridiculously some spoken with far too many syllables. Damn that sneaky bastard! Mustang leaned back his head and released a raucous laugh.

"This big pile of chips is evidence that I am an exceeeeellent poker player," he explained with a wave of his hand, "Want some advice Fullmetal? YOU BLOW AT BLUFFING."

Al laughed. Roy Smirked. And Ed's face contorted in fury.

"Fuck you!" he spat, turning on his heel he flew from the room, walking blindly through the corridors and scaring off the hospital staff. He stopped impulsively at the phones.

_Lots of stuff is happening at home and I'd rather wait to discuss it with you in person. Please don't worry about me as I've handled worse._

"To hell with waiting" he grumbled dialing her number. His heart hammered so hard he thought it just might beat right out and start doing acrobatics on the floor.

"Rockbell Automail" an unfamiliar voice sang over the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed blurted out bewildered.

"Excuse me? What's you're problem, Jack Ass?" she quipped, her tone now defensive.

"Where's Winry?" he demanded worried now. Some strange lady was answering the phones. That's never happened before.

"Assisting in Surgery. Are you a client? Need an appointment?" she asked sounding bored now. He could hear an automail drill running and what sounded like Ishbalan music.

"Uh..yeah I am," he stopped suddenly feeling silly and foolish. Maybe they just had someone over today to answer the phones because of the operation. If Winry was in the OR all day that surely meant nothing was physically wrong with her. Maybe he was just blowing this out of proportion.

"She's available for tomorrow morning or Thursday at-"

"Oh no no. I don't need an appointment. I was just calling to um….to see if she was okay."

Silence

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Uh…Willard" he lied, embarrassed. He would be damned if Winry held this little act over his head after the humiliation of rushing to call her the last time he assumed she was in danger. Winry had laughed and asked if it was snowing in summer.

"Riiiiight. Well, Willard she's fine as far as I know. I'll tell her you called…..fuckin idiot," she snorted.

Click

Ed stared at the ear piece in total shock. That woman was a bitch! How could Granny and Winry be friends with a lady like that?

He stopped.

"Nevermind. Makes perfect sense that they'd get along," he sighed and slammed the receiver down.

Al was alone when Ed returned to the room, greeting him with a smile.

"Poor Winry. Looks like we're missing out on all the fun," Al commented.

"You aren't worried?" Ed furrowed his brow looking to be consoled. Al shifted his position so they could lock eyes.

"No. She sounded upbeat. There must be some reason she wants to postpone speaking to us. We've caused her to worry and wait over us for so long, I think she deserves the same grace."

Though the words were spoken kindly, Ed was stricken and he collapsed on his bed placing his head in his hands.

"You're right. I over reacted," he sighed replaying the events of the day in his head. He thought of Rose and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him.

" I was a complete ass today" he confessed.

"I think you're just sick of being in this room," Al responded wisely, "You've never been one to be cooped up this long."

"Yeah we should see about checking out of this dump," he laughed glad for his brother's generosity. Only Al would be so kind to dismiss his behavior from the past hour.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"I think it's sweet that you're so concerned with Winry."

Al dodged a flying pillow and cackled as Ed reverted back to yelling obscenities. When it was this easy to push his buttons it was difficult to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. My internet was down then I had to go back to school. Gah! Thank goodness for three day weekends. I noticed that the last chapter was rife with errors. My apologies there as well. I'll try my best to edit thoroughly before I post. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. This is just for fun.**

All was silent. Insects delayed their chirping, birds their twittering as all nature held her breath in anticipation. A heavy swirling fog drifted upward, like a veil, to reveal a scene of magnificent beauty. Winry sighed and inhaled the sweet aroma of dew that blanketed the fields of grass, watching as the sun's rays reached the droplets of water causing the land stretched forever before her to shimmer and twinkle as if innumerable diamonds littered the plains.

This was the best time of day.

She stepped gingerly from the porch, so as not to wake the other occupants of the house, and began her morning walk by strolling lazily about the yard. Admiring the quiet and calm of dawn had kept her sane the last couple of months; the adjustments she was forced to make at home had not been easy. The journey of life would be a difficult if not impossible without coping mechanisms and Winry had discovered that walking and seeking out new scenery was exactly what she needed. She picked up her pace and headed toward the mountains intent on a short hike. Some of the paths were treacherous and filled with small stones that caused Winry to slip and fall most days, but this did not bother her. She felt these frequent encounters with the dirt were a perfect metaphor with her life. She was strong enough to stand up and move forward no matter what obstacle or stumbling block. Strong enough to choose her own path even if it was filled with bramble and lethal rocks protruding sharply from the earth like the one she traversed today for instance. She wacked a large branch out of her way and entered a small grove filled with gnarled pecan trees and what appeared to be the foundations of a long lost house. Winry traced the outer edges with her footsteps and allowed herself a moment to ponder whether a family had once lived here in the seclusion of the mountain. A budding violet caught her eye and she stopped to consider the flower. Several other bulbs were sprouting up in a neat little row and Winry smiled, determining at the very least a woman had once lived here. Her features softened as she recalled a memory of her mothering puttering around the garden.

"_Come and help your mommy Winry" _

_Sarah Rockbell held aloft a large misshapen seed that bore an uncanny resemblance to a head of garlic. Winry took the item and dumped it haphazardly into the hole already dug with a gleeful giggle. Sarah turned the bulb so that it was oriented properly and began sprinkling dirt on it, directing her daughter to help._

"_Are we berrying it cuz its dead?" Winry asked smartly, her little fists filled with earth. Sarah smiled and laughed._

"_No darling, you bury a seed and new life spouts from it."_

Winry swallowed hard and bit her lip to stave off the rush of emotion that had suddenly constricted her throat and filled her chest. She could not cry today for that would break the promise she made with Ed and Al. But too often in the last two months that promise had been tested. Normally her tendency to weep was out of concern or remorse for her two best friends, but they were back in their bodies now and the danger of the homunculi were gone. Today her desire to cry stemmed from bitterness and regret of losing the people most dear to her. It was unfair that her parents were so cruelly taken, unfair that her best friends had abandoned her, unfair that she had been forced into hiding and lost touch with the connections she had made in Rush Valley, unfair that her current situation chained her miserably to the reality that her future could easily be spent alone.

She forced her eyes upward and heaved a heavy sigh. The world was never fair. She had accepted that truth, learning to live with it and making the choice to be happy was the difficult part. She was moving again with a few of the violets in hand as she made her way down the mountain and turned toward town, away from the house. A stop was needed today before she could begin work. The sun blazed brightly on her back as Winry ascended a winding road up a grassy knoll to the place where her parents rested.

"_No darling, you bury a seed and new life spouts from it."_

Winry wasn't sure what good could ever come from the death of her parents but some part of her had to believe that she could glean some sort of peace from their passing. Granny had said that nothing made her prouder that the two had stuck to their convictions and helped save people to the end, but though Winry couldn't agree more, she found herself also admitting that she would never have been ashamed if her parents had fled and saved themselves.

She halted her trek few meters from the grave stone as her heart jumped to her throat. Two men were standing there offering flowers. Both were tall with smooth dark skin and white hair.

"Mr. Miles and…." Winry's mouth went dry as she stared at Scar.

Wind swept through the three of them blowing out Winry's bandana, but she ignored it as she gathered the strength to speak. Her hands started shaking.

"We were just passing through on the way to Ishval. I'm sorry Miss. We assumed at this hour you would still be sleeping" Miles explained politely. A silence stretched between them and the air was thick with tension.

"Mei Chang told me that your arm belongs to your brother," Winry stammered holding back her tears, "I'm sure you weren't thinking clearly when you woke from coma either. My parents were good people. you would have gotten along if you had given them a chance."

"I am truly sorry," Scar began, "I have come here to thank them and apologize since I am now a freeman and will go back to rebuild my country."

"I wasn't finished," Winry interrupted nonplused by the news that he wasn't going to be punished for all his wrong doing. Mei had informed her of that as well. She continued, her legs like jelly now, "I heard the whole story of how much you helped the country and I don't think Ed and Al would have made it if not for your help and that of your countrymen, so for that I'm….grateful."

She was close to tears now they were brimming at the bottom of her eyelids. The two men stood shocked for a moment by her bowed head. They assumed she was averting their gaze out of respect when Winry was really just trying to dry her eyes. Scar bowed low in response.

"It is I who am grateful. I still have a chance to find my reason to live. Your parents, my brother and you young girl have given that to me. "

Winry said nothing in response but watched as the two men bade her farewell and walked around to leave. Winry grasped the stems of her flowers and spun around to address Scar.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I no longer have one, call me what you like," he responded causing Miles to roll his eyes discretely below his sunglasses. He was getting really tired of hearing this line. Winry considered this for a moment.

"Goodbye then, Ammar."

To her great surprise and almost delight he smiled as two glassy tears streaked down his face.

"Goodbye Miss Rockbell"

And they were gone, their distant backs disappearing into the horizon. Winry stayed only a few minutes to place the plants upon the graves before she headed home. The unexpected reaction of her former enemy weighed on Winry and she wondered why she could so easily accept and be kind to people no matter their treatment of her. The tears were threatening again, but she did nothing to stop them this time. Ed and Al would have to forgive this moment of weakness. She sniffled and coughed as snot ran down her face and got in her mouth. A man who stood smoking on the porch dropped his pipe quickly upon her approach and rushed to greet her. He was tall and handsome with curly light brown hair, light blue eyes and a gentle demeanor.

"Winry? What's the matter?" he placed a placating hand on her shoulder to steady her and brought her shuddering form into an embrace. He stroked her hair until she calmed and led her to a seat offering a shirt sleeve as a tissue.

"I'm alright," she sighed wiping her eyes and nose on the proffered clothing. Winry leaned back and sighed as the man picked up the pipe attempted to light it again. "Granny will kill you for stealing that Julian" she observed.

"Ha, yeah well I'm out of cigarettes. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow as he exhaled a puff of smoke and Winry stood up in response.

"We need to get to work. Customers will be here soon."

"Maybe your Elric friends will be here today too, huh?" he called to her back as she reached the door. Winry didn't turn around.

"Maybe. The promised day was two months ago. I don't know if Al is strong enough to travel yet." she slumped her shoulders in silent prayer.

Julian frowned as she disappeared into the house hoping that they would arrive soon and cheer her up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm always happy to see hits to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA ************************************************************************************************************************

Two innocent eyes gazed inquisitively at him and the little pigtailed girl tugged his coat sleeve.

"Mister, whyddya have a cane?"

Al laughed as the girl's horrified mother admonshid the child and pulled her back to stand in front of him in line.

"It's alright," he assured them, "Staring doesn't bother me. I'm used to it."

The woman's mouth dropped open, appalled.

"For having a disability? How callous and rude!" she assessed. Al shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. He neglected to elaborate on the fact that he was normally used to people gapping at his former armoured body. Kids asking why he leaned on a walking stick was a welcome change. The mother,daughter pair reached the ticket counter and Al pulled his money out apprehensively. Now that he was close enough to read the marquee, he wasn't sure he and Ed had enough.

The new government was revamping the system quickly and the first order Fuhrer Grumman decreed was to abolish the state alchemist system.  
In one swift stroke the money that was so wontonly spent in that department was freed for reconstruction projects and the citizens of Amestris,  
who despised the "dogs of the military" trusted that the old man was in their corner.

While Ed and Al had agreed that it was ultimately a wise decision to remove the program with the largest influence on alchemic warfare,the action had seriously slimmed Edward's paycheck (he was now a mere enlisted man). This would not have been an issue of course, since Ed had built up a healthy savings account, but the enormous hospital bill they received upon discharge, as well as the tickets from central, all but depleted this safety cushion.

"Next!" barked the ticket clerk.

"Six oclock to Resembool, two please." Al requested.

"Evening to Resembool is sold out sir"

"ER-"

A fat mustachioed man behind him huffed and tapped his foot in irritation as Al dithered uncertainly. The next train left tomorrow and he and Ed had barely enough for two tickets, let alone dinner and a hotel. They would have to make arrangements for a free bed tonight somehow. It looked to be the only option.

"I'll take the first train in the morning then," Al decided handing over the money with a touch of anxiety. Hopefully Ed would approve of his resolution. Tickets in hand Al thanked the clerk and hobbled toward the East city station restrooms, grateful to get away from the impatient fat man.

Al wrinkled his nose as he stopped in front of the bathroom door to wait for his brother. The sense of smell was one that still overwhelmed him. His brain had adjusted to filtering out extraneous sound, light, even touch, but taste and smell still effected him with such powerful ferocity that he felt faint in the presence of excrement odor. He moved to a bench a ways back, still in view of the men's room, and resolved to scream at Ed to get his attention.

He plopped down, weary from riding the morning train from central. He was surprised Ed had never complained more about how uncomfortable train rides were. He closed his eyes and took a deep fresh breath and immediately bolted up as a familiar scent flooded his nose. It conjured images of a yellow house. Al scanned the jostling crowd for its source and caught site of a swish of blonde hair rushing to catch a train. He called out to her, unable to break through the sea of people that seperated the two of them. She did not turn. He shouted a second time, but a shrill train whistle cut him off and Al gave up in disappointment, sure that she would not hear him above the cacaphony of the station.

"Who are you yelling at?"

Al blinked and was surprised to find Ed standing at his elbow peering in the direction Al had clarmoured to get the girl's attention. Suddenly, Al noticed several pairs of eyes watching the two of them and he realized, emabarrassed now, how silly he must have looked waving his cane and calling out vociferously.

"I thought I saw Winry, but it was probably just my imagination," Al explained. Ed looked dubious too.

"Yeah, why would she come to East City when her letter said she was stuck at home?"

Al shrugged in response unsure of what to say. His brother looked like he was pouting.

"Well we'll be seeing her tonight anyway. Just have to stop off at bastard's first." Ed shook a letter menacingly lines of frustration lining his face. Al frowned and stared at the envelope. Mustangs offical scrawl spelled out his brother's name on the front of it.

"About that, I uh could only get tickets to go home for tomorrow morning. The evening train was sold out."

Ed swore vehemently and led the way out into the street. Al followed concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother," he asked pointing the paper clutched in Ed's hand," If you resign today we'll be penniless and possibly end up being a burden on Winry and Granny. The tickets were expensive..we're going to have to find someone to take us in for the night."

Ed stopped and stared at his shoes.

"I don't want to be a soldier," he affirmed and steeled his eyes,"I'm not afraid to find menial jobs to help out. I'll wager I'm clever enough to figure out how to fix things without alchemy"

Al felt pained by the reply. He had been to afraid to ask until now, but outside in the fresh sunlight he finally decided it was an opportune time.

"Do you ever regret it? Sacrificing your alchemy?"

"No." Ed replied firmly looking Alphonse full in the face.

There was a finality in his tone and Al took the hint to consider the subject closed. The knot that had been twisting in his stomache since that day in the hospital released slightly. They walked up the cobbled street in silence for a time each brother contemplating the uncertain future. They turned up a side road to a residential area and Ed pulled out a map to check that they were headed in the correct direction.

"I think this is it" Al determined pointing to a steal gate number 206. They pushed it open with a creak and entered an extremely over grown garden. They reached a small stone house and Ed pulled the bell and smirked cheekily.

"We could always wager our money against ol Mustang to get some cash for tonight"

Al groaned. Ever since Ed had lost so monumentally at poker he had worked very hard to improve his bluffing skills and was eager to prove himself. Tonight was probably not the best time to test them however.

"Please don't. If you even try to gamble with him we'll be left sleeping on a park bench and pan handling for dinner."

"You underestimate me!" Edward scoffed as a door swung open revealing a pajama clad Roy.

"Its four in the afternoon" Ed scorned taking in the untidiness of the man. Roy merely grunted in reply as the brothers crossed the threshold into an even more disastrous scene. Boxes and clothes littered the floor and to Alphonse's extreme displeasure, so did take out cartons and old food wrappers. Al covered his nose and without asking permission, opened a window. Roy tossed items from the couch to the ground too and motioned for the boys to sit.

"I've been working 14 hour shifts since I came back last month" he explained. Today is my first day off...sorry I didn't feel like cleaning."

"Or bathing apparently" Ed assessed his eyes roaming over the General's five oclock shadow and greasy hair. Roy, completely disgusting, still managed a handsome grin in reply. It was enough reason to hate the man.

"You got my letter I see."

"What the hell is this about anyway?" Ed demanded opening the offending document,"Why can't you accept a resignation yet? I don't want to be on your leash anymore"

"I'm doing you a favor kid" he leaned back and scratched his stomache. It was slightly unnerving to see him in such a relaxed setting. Al fidgeted.

"I want you to have some source of income until you've found something else to replace it. You don't even have to report in. Being on a medical leave of absence is a reduced paycheck, but its better than nothing. I'll cut you loose in December. That's the longest I can give you money without questions being asked. I'm sorry it isn't more."

Ed mollified by his explanation withdrew into his chair and said nothing in response.

"Thank you General" Al responded.

"Yeah...thanks"

Roy smiled at Ed's sheepish admission of gratitude. He was going to miss tormenting the kid, but was happy he and his brother were done with this journey.

"So what time does your train leave? Will you have time for some dinner before you go?"

"UH-about that" Al began, "We sort of don't have any money and had to buy tickets for tomorrow. Can we...uh...stay here?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Sure, no problem, but if you want to eat you have to work. How about you tidy my house?"

Ed and Al frowned as Roy stood up and strectched.

"You sneaky bastard!That's why you told us we had to come today?" Ed barked to the man's retreating back as he disappeared into the kitchen. Al privately agreed.

An hour later civilians passing the home were witness to two irate teenagers cursing out a young man as he commanded them to mow the lawn as well.

"At least we'll see Winry tomorrow." Al grumbled wiping sweat from his brow. The radiant smile that blossomed on Edwards face had enough glow to illuminate the dusk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews! Thank you very much. I finally arrived to some EDxWin! and it only took five chapters.

Disclaimer: Fma does not belong to me. *sniff*  
_

It was still dark when the brothers arrived at the station and they took care to wrap light jackets around themselves as a shield against the morning chill. Ed and Al tumbled out of Roy's vehicle as it crawled to a stop and kicked the door closed in response to the General's enthusiastic raptures regarding the fine job they performed cleaning his house. Ed stood by the corner reminiscent of the last time he bade Mustang goodbye after the man had given the boys a ride. They had made a promise then that involved 520 cens. Though Ed did not approve of Roy's behavior on occasion, he acknowledged that he was indebted to his superior for more than a small amount of change. It occured to him that this moment might be the last he spoke with Roy in a long time.

"Be careful," he found himself advising, "the Ishbalans will be wary to trust you."

Roy looked surprised by the concern, but chose to leave the farewell free of any snide remarks.

"You two take care. I'll be fine. I expect we'll meet again someday."

Al stepped forward and bowed his head low.

"Thank you for everything General"

Ed nodded to affirm the sentiment. Who knows how their future would have turned out, had Roy never shown up at the Rockbell home that fateful day and provided them the opportunity to begin their quest. Perhaps Ed would have remained a cripple and Al a suit of armor. Roy's strict position relaxed upon hearing the boy's words and he raised his hand in solute.  
Ed and Al followed suit.

There was no need for anything else to be spoken. Ed and Al watched as Roy shifted the car into gear and puttered off. They raised their hands just before the vehicle became a speck in the distance. Time passed and they allowed they're arms to fall limp and a deep sigh to escape their lips. Change was difficult.

Al was the first to break the silence.

"Ed"

"HM?"

"Let's go home."

A soft grinned spalshed across his face and the elder brother led the way into the station eager to be back in the familiar comfort of Resembool. They purchased coffee and the paper before boarding and chose a near empty car in case sleep was desired. Though Edward was physically exhausted from the traveling and forced labor yesterday, his jangling nerves kept his eyes glued open. He was confused and slightly embarassed by his anxiety, for the source of it stemmed from the prospect of seeing a certain young lady later today. He was suddenly aware of the messiness of his bangs and staleness of his breath. The grassy fields of the east glided past as the train picked up pace and Ed wasn't sure if he felt excited or afraid. Would Winry be happy to see him? Would she be angry about his negligence toward his automail?

The strange letter she'd sent to the hospital had hovered over him like cloud too. He hadn't really stopped worrying about her and it felt surreal that his curiousity over her situation would finally be satiated today.

"Did you have too much coffee?" Al asked snapping Ed out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"You're bouncing leg is distracting me. I'm trying to read."

"I don't think its from caffiene." Ed admitted slumping low in his chair and crossing his arms. It was an involuntary action;  
he was protecting himself against the onslaught that was sure to come.

"Okay..." Al closed the paper and folded his hands politely as an indication that Ed had his full undivided attention.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Ed stuck out his lip and averted his eyes by keeping them locked on the window. He wasn't brave enough to confess this to someone's face.

"I think...um...well...I think that I like Winry"

He sighed heavily feeling quite liberated to have finally said it aloud. He braced himself, but the torment he expected never came.  
In fact Al sounded almost bored in response.

"Yeah. Everyone knows...And?"

Ed whipped his head around.

"And? And I don't know what to do about it! How am I supposed to act when we get home? What if she doesn't feel the same?"

This time Al chuckled. He couldn't help it. Ed looked completely ridiculous all red faced and exasperated. He bared his teeth and knocked Alphonse in the shin to shut him up.

"Why are you asking me anyway?" Al recoiled with a cough as he attempted to quiet himself. People were staring again. "I've never had a girlfriend either. Why didn't you ask the General when we were at his house last night?"

"TCH!" was Ed's sole response. He'd be damned if he ever solicited girl advice from Mustang. It was difficult enough sharing his feelings with Al.

"Please don't tell anyone" Ed requested feeling the heat of humiliation now.

"Of course I won't brother" Al assured him, "but you know you have nothing to fret over. Just act normal...maybe try to be more considerate though. If you and Winry like each other I'm sure it'll happen when it happens. What's the rush?"

Ed picked at the hem of his coat sleeve as he considered his brother's advice. He supposed the question had merit. They really did have unlimated time to decide what path they wanted to take in life. The click and clack of the wheels rolling over the track filled the void for a moment as the brothers stared into space. Before Al picked up his paper again he had a final word.

"But if you ever hurt her, I'll kick your ass...clear?"

"Crystal" Ed smirked glad that he had his brother's blessing at least.

"And what about you Al? The bean girl had quite a crush huh?"

Al's reaction was too damn small to glean any pleasure from. In fact he never even looked up from reading.

"Mei? Oh yes, she's a nice girl."

Disappointed at failing to nettle his brother and a little annoyed at how much more emotionally mature he was, despite being younger in age, Ed decided to attempt a nap. His eyes closed and he wondered how it would feel to be waking to Granny's cooking and the normalcy of household chores like doing laundry. He wondered if it were possible for him to get used to staying in one place and enjoy it. His thoughts carried him off to a fitull sleep were he dreamed of navigating a vast open field void of humans or objects. It was nothing by sky and yellow grass stretching, dauntingly, forever before him and he felt terrified at being alone.

"Brother! Wake up! We're here!"

Al's excited voice roused Edward who groggily pulled the suticase from the luggage rack and bumbled to the platform to catch up with his sibling. He couldn't help but giggle as he witnessed Al inahling the deepest of breaths and exclaim jovially how much it smelled like home.

Ed had to jog a little to reach Al who had hobbled off excitedly without waiting for his brother. The exertion proved to be to much later as Al had to stop and rest a few times on the road home. Ed felt dazed by the thrill he felt as the yellow house came into view.

"Den!" Al called out, "It's me!"

And there she was: Framed in a doorway, clad in a strappy sundress and apron, her yellow hair pulled gracefully off her bare shoulders. He wished that time would slow down,that he could savor these few seconds as Winry fell tearfully into their arms and knocked the brothers to the earth. Ed found himself wiping the moisture from her cheek her watery smile mirroring his own. She turned to embrace Al and the boy blushed and helped her up despite his cane. Ed hadn't registered yet that she was speaking but snapped back to awareness when he realized Winry was carrying the suitcase.

"Don't be absurd," he commanded taking the heavy item from her, "I can take this upstairs."

"Third floor" Winry beamed opening the front door.

"The attic? What happened to the place we usually stay?" Ed stopped dead over the threshold as he stared at the front room in shock. It was completely spotless.

"It's occupied" Winry replied. She noticed the boys staring and decided to explain, "Halimah is extremely clean. She moved all the spare automail into the shop."

"Who's that?"Al inquired as they followed Winry up the steps.

"The girl who took your room." Winry sighed wearily and Ed noticed how low her shoulders had dropped. She opened her mouth to elaborate but an interuption on the second floor landing kept her from divulging the full story. Ed and Al's jaws dropped at the scene.

"Winry! Thank God! I need you right now!" An extemely beautiful dark skinned girl was standing in the hallway naked except for a skimpy towel that was tied loosely at the bust. She shoved Winry, protesting into the bathroom and clicked the lock.

At the sound of Winry exclaiming that she'd rather not inspect such a thing the boys promptly scurried upstairs, quite capable of showing themselves to their room.  
They laid their things down and looked around. Winry had completely redone the entire place which bore no resemblance to an attic: there was two beds seperated by a curtain, scrubbed windows, bookshelves and a desk. The floor was swept clean, a fluffy rug graced the wood and a tiny bathroom was now in working order. It was actually quite cosy.

"I wonder what happened to all the junk in here?" Al mused looking around.

"Do you think that girl looked Ishbalan?" Ed asked remembering the phone call now and how he'd heard the ethnic music blasting in the background.

"Her eyes weren't red...her name sounds like it though."

This was certainly not the welcome they had expected to find. The strange girl was certainly a mystery and she had apparently taken it upone herself to make the home environment suit her taste. Ed didn't like his initial impression. She hadn't even asked who the heck he and Al were.

A knock on the door brightened him momentarily as he wrongfully assumed it was Winry. He was sourly dissappointed to be greeted by another stranger.

"Hey, Ed and Al right? I'm Julian. Winry is setting out tea downstairs if you want some"

The handsome man held out his hand, but Ed did not take it right away. He felt threatened by how suave Julian casually leaned against the door frame. Winry had been living with this dreamy guy for two months?

"Thank you Julian" Al shook his hand and glared at Ed. "Are you a guest here?"

"Nope I live here. I guess winry hasn't told you yet. I'm the new surgeon. Granny Pinako had a stroke. It isn't life threatening" he assured as the brothers' demeanor became rigid.

"She has weariness in her left side though and involuntary tremors. You can't perform surgery safely when your body behaves like that. I met Win in Rush Valley and she called me to come help them out... I'm thrilled to meet you. She talks about you guys all the time."

Ed tried to sound polite in response. The guy seemed nice enough, but he couldn't help feeling jealous of the familiar way Julian had referred to Winry.  
He managed a meager smile that was more akin to a grimace. Julian was either oblivious or pretended not to notice as he turned and sauntered down the stairs, the Elrics in tow. Winry was pouring five tall glasses next to a plate of cookies when they arrived.

"Did you finish a design for Mr. Snyder yet?" Julian asked sprawling out on the chair and lighting a pipe. Winry shot him a disapproving look.

"Don't smoke in the house! Granny doesn't like how it stains the curtains."

"Whatever. This house used to be host to great grandpa Urey's poker nights. I'm sure the whole place was filled with smoke."

Winry noticed Ed and Al standing back in the foreground looking forlorn and she frowned.

"What did you say to them Julian?"

"He told us about Granny" Ed repsonded trying not to sound bitter. Winry had called another man to help her in a crisis situation and he was feeling more inadequate by the second. Winry rounded on Julian in anger.

"I told you that I wanted to talk to them in private. Why is it so hard for you and Halimah to honor other people's request? You don't always know better than me!"

The horrible pressure that had been building in Ed's gut released. Winry was mad at Julian and he seemed to have a connection with that other girl...perhaps it would be inappropriate to do a little jig.

"OH DR. Rockbell!"

Halimah glided into the room with some clothes on now and crumpled onto Julian's lap giving him an intense sultry kiss. Winry huffed and scooped up the plate and her drink and stalked off to the porch jerking her head for Ed and Al to follow.

"He's my second cousin or something like that," she explained, "Granny's nephew's son. She's kept up with him for his whole life. The house actually belongs to the Rockbells and he's next in line to inherit it. Granny married into the family. He wasn't going to move here, but his wife, Halimah, actually got into some trouble in Rush Valley. I met them both when I worked out there. They had to come to the country for safety and Granny needed a surgeon. It's been really crazy. I'm not used to their obtuse personalities."

She stirred her drink and gazed into its swirling depths.

"I'm really glad you guys are back" she said at length and they nodded in solidarity. "I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. Everytime I tried to write something down I felt like I sounded petualant and ungrateful for their help. Halimah is actually an extremely gifted engineer and I've been finishing my apprenticeship under her tutelage. Julian is talented too... he's a Rockbell of course...and they have kept me from feeling lonely. I guess I was worried you wouldn't want to come back if the house was full"

"Don't be silly Winry. You're here" Al responded cheerfully. She smiled at him.

"It's wonderful to see you're face Al. Why don't you guys tell me about yourselves? What's happened the last two months? Have you eaten anything good Al?"

"WELLLLLL ..."

Ed couldn't help but revel in the warmth of the afternoon as Al proceeded to recount every savory bite he'd taken since the restoration of his tongue and stomach. This was something rare, something precious. An hour spent wasted on pointless conversation shared between three people who had been seperated for far too long. Ed was content today.


End file.
